Dreams
by terazeanoto
Summary: Written in Axel's POV, he wakes up after having a flashback sort of dream. Set at some point during the game 358/2 Days.


I have this headcanon that Axel somehow, vaguely or not, remembers meeting Ventus back when he was Lea, which would explain why he's extremely attached to Roxas. I found a translation from the japanese dub of Birth by Sleep so that's what I used for the flashback/dream.

I hope you enjoy and please review if you are able. I'd really like to know how you felt about it and any helpful criticism would be nice too. Thank you.

* * *

I spent a lot of my alone time wondering why Roxas was so familiar to me. The way he acted, the way he cared about was something about it I didn't understand. Until I had a dream. A flashback.

_It was years ago, back when I was a Somebody. When I was Lea and I had Isa by my side to spend my days with. Wonderful days. Anyway we were hanging around in Radiant Garden, where we lived, when we ran across a boy our age. He had dropped his wooden keyblade so I picked it up. "Is this yours?" I asked, holding it out to him. Handing the keyblade back, I decided to tease him a little. "You playing with this junk? What a baby. I've got these." I pulled out my frisbees, holding one in each hand. "Ta-da! Cool, huh?"_

_"Yours are pretty lame too," The blond retorted. Who was he? I'd never seen him around before. And did he just say that to me? "I've got a name you know." I told the boy. "It's Lea. Got it memorized?" I smiled, still holding the frisbees. "What's your name?"_

_"Ventus." He said. Ventus? That's kind of an odd name. Then again, so was my own name. "Alright, Ventus. Time for a one on one!" He looked a little taken aback. "Huh? Why do I have to fight you?" He asked. "You chicken?" I taunted him again. "Come on, let's do this." I hopped back giving him some room. Ventus sat there for a moment before finally getting up. "Oh! So you've changed your mind?" I grinned._

_The two of us fought a while before he finally beat me and I fell to the ground on my back. "I'll let you off... for now." I told him. He looked confused. "Huh? Fine."_

_At that moment my best friend at the time, Isa, stepped towards us. "No matter how you look at it, it seems you're the only one who got worked up and lost. What were you trying to prove?" I was shocked. Did my best friend really say that? I was used to it but still, come on Isa! "Huh? You're supposed to be on my side at times like these! Like "You must've been feeling bad today" or "You went too easy on him", ya know? Great friend you are."_

_"Sorry, I'm bad at lying." Isa said, smiling. Ass, I thought. I turned back to Ventus. "Our friendship's so sad. Maybe I should've chosen you as my friend instead."_

_"Lea, we should get going." Isa stated. I got up off the ground. "Yeah."_

_"You leaving?" Ventus asked. "I feel like we'll meet again someday. Got it memorized?" The blond smiled. "Got it, Lea."_

I awoke and sat up feeling surprised. This Ventus kid from my teenage years looked a lot like Roxas. My best friend. There was no way. Sora was his Somebody right? Not this Ventus guy. If so why does he look like Ventus? Ventus isn't Sora. And why did this memory come up in my dreams?

I scratched the back of my head. Hang on, in the dream, the flashback. Didn't I say I should've chosen Ventus as my friend? I'm sure I said it. In fact, I know I did. But I said that all in good fun.

Now that I think about it I remember having a feeling he'd make a pretty great friend but I didn't realize that would actually happen several years later with someone who could pass for his twin!

So how did this happen? Did whatever power that's at work here do all of this? Did this power decide to give me that chance to actually get to know him in a way?

I sat in my bed for what seemed like forever trying to sort all this out. How? Why? Then I realized something. Y'know, maybe I was destined to meet Roxas, to have that chance to build a friendship I otherwise wouldn't have built. Maybe this explains why I'm so attached to him more than I would be with any other Nobody. Aside from Saix of course but things are weird right now.

I sighed in relief and pushed the realizations away. I was better. As if a weird air stopped hanging around me. Should I say anything to Roxas about my dream? No I probably shouldn't. He might not believe me.

I laid back down and nestled into my blankets again. Grinning, I closed my eyes and fell asleep within minutes hoping Saix didn't send me on another crazy mission in the morning.


End file.
